


Listen To The Wind Sing

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Community: spnkink_meme, Endearments, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Kinky Gen, M/M, Male Lactation, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; John/Dean, John/Sam, lactation, a/b/o. There's been several fics where Dean starts breast feeding Sam after Mary's death, but I'd like to see one where Sam's cries start John lactating/shifting to omega. He let's Dean feed too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To The Wind Sing

John cooed at Sammy softly, whispering with a warm loving voice. “It’s okay. Daddy’s here, Sammy. Shh, hush, now. No more tears, little one.” He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to his son’s forehead, brushing his lips delicately against the baby’s fragile head. “Shh, sweetie pie. It’s all okay. I gotcha, Sammy.” 

John sat down in the rocking chair, holding his tiny son close to his chest. With strong, tender arms, he guided Sammy’s mouth to his leaking nipple. The baby sniffled and cried even as he sucked the nipple into his mouth, fussing with a broken whimper. John rocked Sam in his arms and sang a harmonizing lullaby to him, cradled his son in his arms and holding him as if Sam were something to be treasured and protected...and he was. John loved Sam and Dean with all his heart and both his boys were the most important thing to him. 

Unlike most men, who were devastated upon finding out, John was never ashamed of being an Omega. He was submissive, true, but he wasn’t weak or frail, and he would not let society shame him with humiliation for being a man who was at the bottom of the pack hierarchy. John desired strong, powerful women, the dominate ladies who could put him in his place with a growl, and when he had met Mary, it was love at first sight. She was a fierce Alpha, and John loved her with all his heart. 

That heart, which beat of love and passion for his beautiful mate, was shattered on the day Mary was killed by a demon. John’s entire world, which had been joyful and full of love and happiness, was shattered. He slipped into a world of depression, not wanting to live anymore. One night, a few days after he’d lost Mary, he started lactating; his body’s instincts to care for a child had been awoken by the cries of his youngest son. 

Right then, John found his reason for living; it was his responsibility to care for his boys, and had it not been for his sons, who needed him to be brave and strong, and to give them the care and love they needed, John would have killed himself. He carried on for his boys—his pride and joy, his only reason for living. 

It took a few moments then Sammy’s crying silenced as he began to suckle. The baby latched onto John’s nipple and closed his beautiful hazel eyes, cooing softy as he drank the warm, rich tasting milk. Smiling fondly, so pleased to see his son drinking, knowing his boy was cared for, John cuddled with Sam and continued to rock the little baby in his arms. “That’s my sweet boy,” John cooed fondly. “You are such a good boy, so perfect. Drunk up, baby, so you can get big and strong. I love you, Sammy. I love you so very much, my sweet baby Alpha.” 

Sam nursed without a fuss, his tiny, soft lips wrapped firmly around John’s nipple, suckling contently. 

“Daddy?” 

John looked up to find his eldest son standing in the door way. Dean’s sweet young face was full of worry for his brother; it was clear Dean had heard Sam crying and the boy had come to see if Sammy was alright. 

John smiled warmly, reassuring, as he waved his son over. “He’s okay, Buddy. Sammy was just hungry and he got a little fussy. He’s alright now.” 

Dean stood beside his father and reached out to cradle Sam’s head, his fingers brushing softly through the baby’s hair as he watched him nurse. John leaned over and kissed Dean’s cheek, lovingly nuzzling against his soft freckled skin. Dean nuzzled back and growled with a happy rumble, he loved his daddy so very much; a second later his tummy growled, and John chucked. 

Both his Alpha sons were growing boys and John had more than enough milk to go around. Gently, so as not to disturb Sammy, John pulled Dean onto his lap, cradling both his sons in his strong arms. Dean latched on without having to be told to, and he suckled John’s leaking nipple, his hand massing his father’s peck to encourage more milk to flow. 

The milk filled up his mouth and Dean drank down the rich taste, his eyes closing and his small body relaxing as he nursed. With both his sons suckling contently, getting the nourishment they needed, John couldn’t help but to smile. 

With his love and care, his sons would grow up to be strong, powerful Alphas’, just like their mother. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/77633.html?thread=28043841#t28043841)


End file.
